Hard For Me
by imDARLiNG
Summary: one-shot based on the song Hard For Me by JTL. Ruki's life begins to spin out of control and she forms a solution. Rated for suicide.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor do I own the song Hard For Me by JTL ~*Hard For Me*~  
  
It had been one of those days when everything went wrong. She had gotten into a fight with her mother this morning, found out her boyfriend of 2 years was cheating on her with her best friend, the portal to the digital world had completely disapeared, not to mention the fact that her grades were slowly droping, everything she did was wrong, and everything was always blamed on her.  
  
~It is so hard for me Hard for me  
  
soom kyeo wat teon moh  
  
teun keol Hard for me  
  
ki dae eop eop neun seh sang ee ra  
  
Hard for me Don't go and fold your heart~  
  
Ruki sighed and leaned against a brick wall. This morning her mother had been drunk and blamed her divorce on Ruki. Ryo had told her if she had been a better girlfriend or more like Juri he would have never cheated on her in the first place. Everything was slowly spinning out of control. She fought with her mother more often, and she was pregnat with Ryo's child but there was no way she could face Ryo to tell him.  
  
~pa peu geh man tol  
  
ah ga neun keol hyeon sil eh soom kyeo chin chin sil eui eui mi doh moh reun  
  
chae da deul keu reoh ke sal ko cha sin eui heo mool eul poh chi an  
  
ko nam eul eo deoh keh weon mang ha ni~  
  
'If Renamon were here she would know what to do,' Ruki thought sadly. Thinking about her partner and the fact she would never see her again made her even more depressed than she already was. This had to be a dream. There was no way any of this could be happening, but Ruki knew she couldn't fool herself into believing that. Ruki silently wished she could go back to the days following the defeat of the D-reaper. She and her mother had been getting along well at that time, she had just started a wonderful relationship with Ryo, but now that fairy tale world was crashing down around her.  
  
~It is so hard for me To get it all together It's hard for me  
  
neon cheong mal mo reu ni Hard for me soh choong han keol il heot ta  
  
ha chi neun ma neh yeop eh it seot seo moh doo chi chin hyeon sil sok eh  
  
seo oe ro oom kwa ham keh na ee ga deul eo ga go it seo ah chik  
  
toh mo reu ni~  
  
Slowly Ruki began to walk back to her home. She had finally come to a solution to her problems. She knew it would be hard but she had to do it. She knew everyone around her would be much happier if she went through with it. She slowly slipped into her house and into her room un-noticed.  
  
~I'm breaking, I'm shaking cause  
  
(nan poo seo chi go heun teul ryeo)  
  
I can't believe you all seem to blame it on me  
  
meom chweo seo neon al ah pee~  
  
Ruki set her bag on her bed. She walked to her bathroom opened the medicine cabnet and took out a bottle of pills then got a glass of water. She couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with it but if this is what it would take to make everyone around her happy she would do it. She took the pills and the glass of water back to her room. Ruki took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note to her family and friends.  
  
~ha ryeo go man ha chi ma geud ee ran keot eun eop seo cha gi cha sin  
  
ee po neun keot man ee da ga ah ni ran keol neon mo reu na wae  
  
cheo ha neul eh pit na neun na eui pyeol ee mal hae choo deut keud ee ra~  
  
Ruki opened the bottle of pills and took all of them. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Ten minutes later she was gone. The next morning her grandmother came into her room to wake Ruki for school. "Ruki, Ruki! Wake up! Your going to be late for school!" But Ruki wouldn't wake. Suddenly something on Ruki's beside table caught her eye. It was a note. She picked it up and read it. Tears came to her eyes as she fell to the ground. Ruki was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
~han cheok eop see cheo nop ee na ah ga ri ra high my world  
  
sok eu ro na ah ga ri ra cheo soo man heun pyeol teul kwa gad ee da  
  
si nal ko sip eun ma eum in keol oo reo deul ka seum eh ga deuk cha  
  
ya hal sarang eul il heo peo ryeot na doe pool ee doe neun kip eun han soom~  
  
Ryo stood in front of the coffin staring at the body laying inside as a single tear came to his eye. Maybe just maybe if he had been more appreciative of her this may not have happened. Maybe if he hadn't been so stupid she would still be here with him.  
  
~ppoon il heo man ka neun soh choong han keot teul  
  
It is so hard for me You cannot believe it  
  
ee gi sim eu ro ga deuk  
  
chae weo chin il heo man ka neun soh choong han keot teul~  
  
That night Ryo took his own life. ~*~  
  
I don't know what gave me the idea to write this. Once again the song is Hard For Me by JTL. plz R&R. 


End file.
